Reversed Parasite
by ooOOHoboCharmsOOoo
Summary: After his sisters death, ryou has wandered deeply into depression. a week a later an ancient spirit named Bakura shows up feeding more to his despair. The more Bakura uses him the lower Ryou's health drops, will Bakura realized this before it's too late?
1. who are you?

Reverse Parasite: Shonen-ai Drama/Angst

Chapter one: Voice in my head

Disclaimer: I dun own YuGiOh, Ryou, Bakura, Amane, or any other characters in this story.

Authors note: Hello, ;; this is my first FanFic on this site, one shot Shonen-ai fic. I hope you enjoy this one...

Ryou Bakura slowly shut the door to his apartment as he always did each morning. His father had moved him into the rented place a week ago. When he turned around, his little sister, Amane, was standing there smiling... no, she wasn't! He blinked and looked back at the same spot, which was empty.

He sighed sadly and made his way down the complexes' stairs. Everything had gone from good to worse for him. Ryou walked down the street towards his new school. And his sister...

Flashback

_"Amane! Wait for me!" Ryou shouted. _

_Amane came to a halt and looked back. Her white hair was swaying in the breeze as she smiled back him, laughing cheerfully. She ran up to Ryou and hugged him. He looked down at her, smiling back. She couldn't wait to get home to show their mom her picture she drew from school._

_She released him and ran to the crosswalk. As he was catching up with her, Ryou looked both ways of the street and told she could go ahead when it was clear. Amane took her first step on the white lines when a car was speeding towards her. She didn't notice it, but Ryou saw it coming and it wasn't stopping. _

"_Amane!" Ryou yelled, "Amane!"_

_He went to run to her, but he couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried, his legs wouldn't budge. He looked back up to see his sister lying in the road. The car had screeched to a halt and had driven over and onto the sidewalk. Amane laid still. _

_Finally his legs gave way. Ryou dropped to his knees, still staring in shock at his sister's lifeless body lying in the road, not moving an inch. The paper with the picture drawn on it, had floated in front of him, wrinkled with a tire track across it. He picked it up and started to walk towards Amane, then suddenly running. _

_He lifted her up and cradled her in his arms, burying his face in her pale hair. The driver of the vehicle came over franticly and looked Ryou and Amane over. He then took his cell phone out and dialed for an ambulance..._

Flashback ends

That was a week ago. Before that, his family had been moving frequently because of the mysterious cases of comatose that would occur whenever he played games with his friends. But now with Amanes' death, they couldn't handle it anymore. Ryou was moved out into his own place two days after.

Around the corner was his school, Domino High. Ryou stood there staring at the two-story building. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry...but... No. He wasn't going to school today. Ryou turned around and headed back to his apartment.

Entering his home, Ryou tossed his school bag on one side of the couch and he sat on the other. He laid his head back and looked at the ceiling. Ryou sighed. '_Why is life so hard'_ he thought. Suddenly there was a clang of metal in the kitchen. Ryou sat up quickly looking around. Someone other than him was here...a memory came back

Flashback

_"I'm sorry big brother," Amane cried, as she picked up the metal bowl that had contained the cupcake mix._

_"It's ok Amane I'll take care of it, our secret," he assured her with a smile._

Flashback ends

Ryou entered the kitchen. He eyes widened when he saw a boy that looked just like him, save for the more narrow eyes and spikier hair. The boy turned around and glared at him. Before Ryou could say anything about him being in his home. His Millennium ring shined brightly. A moment later...he blacked out. The older looking albino (hehe) chuckled and shook his head.

"Foolish boy..."

GF: sorry it's short, but I thought it would be good to leave a cliffhanger here, please R&R, thank you!


	2. Manipulative Plans

Reverse Parasite

Chapter 2: where am I?

Author note: Hiya! I'm back with a new chapter

Someone in the crowd: whoopdie doo! Who cares?

TR: Shad-up Kaiba!! Throws a brick at his head

Kaiba: Xx

Anyways...Drags Kaiba's body into a closet on wit da fic!

Italic words thoughts 

Ryou's P.o.V

When Ryou woke up, he found himself lying on the ground in a dark alley and it was raining lightly. He stood up to find that he couldn't stand. Looking at the leg that was hurting, Ryou found a red gash that ran across his shin. He sat back down with his back against the cold, brick wall. He tore off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around his wound.

When he looked around, Ryou found that it was nighttime.

"Where am I?" he asked himself subconsciously, "and what happened."

"You idiot,"

Ryou looked up to see the same guy who was in his kitchen before he blacked out. He was leaning against the brick building. The narrowed eyed double looked down at him and scowled at him.

"You're such a weakling," he growled, "what gave me the idea to ever use you again?"

"Again?" Ryou asked, confused.

"Should I remind you, Bakura?" a voice spoke up out of nowhere. An Egyptian boy walked towards him. He had blond hair and sharp violet eyes.

Bakura sighed.

"Amuse me, Malik," He asked, his voice obviously full of sarcasm.

"Because if you just walked into the pharaoh's house, he know who you were in a matter of seconds," Malik replied, "if you control your host, he wouldn't know that you were after his Millennium Puzzle as easily."

Ryou stomach gave a growl. '_I'm so hungry,' _

"If you hadn't noticed, it didn't work!" Bakura retorted, "We didn't even get into his house,"

"That's because, somehow the boy got out of the mind control, Malik reminded him, "I thought you said he had no will anymore,"

"I had thought so too," scowled Bakura.

He looked down at Ryou. Ryou looked at him wearily. He was so exhausted that he was literally falling over. Bakura smiled.

"But, I think it's a matter of time before he does."

Bakura smirked. Malik nodded in agreement. Bakura kneeled down in front of Ryou and lifted his chin.

"Isn't that right, host?" he said as he peered deeply into Ryou's chocolate eyes. He stared back into the gleaming red eyes. _They're so deep, so full of evil._ (TR: Why red, well Bakura looks so dam sexy with red eyes) Ryou tried to keep his eyes opened, but the pale form on front of him was slowing fading away. His head nodded twice and he fell to the ground.

Bakura's P.o.V

Bakura picked up Ryou and threw him over his shoulder.

"Well I guess, this is over for now," Bakura informed, "next time this will succeed."

"Yeah, and try to work on your mind controlling skills," said Malik.

Bakura narrowed his eyes. (TR: think chibis now)

"What's that supposed to mean?" He hissed.

"Well, he did wake up didn't he?"

"So, your point?" Bakura growled, "Who was the one that ran into me and made me slam my leg into that STUPID lamp post."

"And?" (TR: ok chibis gone)

"Don't forget, just because I have my own body doesn't mean that I'm the one who suffers the consequences when things like that happen, the body you see me as now is made up of his essences, so whatever happens to me, he feels the pain."

Malik nodded.

"So when's the next time we do this?" he asked.

"When I know his will is no longer there," Bakura smirked, "I'll break him down with his memories, that seems to be his weakness."

Malik smiled evilly.

"Sure whatever work," Malik replied, pleased, "I have to go, don't want anyone to know what's up."

Bakura turned away without a word and headed back to the apartment.

When he entered the room, he set Ryou down on the couch. Seeing the gash on his leg, Bakura went to the kitchen to find a rag.

He came back to the living room with a damp cloth and began to clean the wound on Ryou's leg. Ryou started to stir when Bakura laid the cloth on his leg.

"Amane..." He muttered.

Bakura lifted an eyebrow in annoyance. He watched as his host started reaching around. Ryou sat up, still feeling around him, until he touched Bakura's arm.

"Amane?"

Bakura lips curled into a cruel smiled.

"Your will is mine." He whispered to Ryou. Ryou's eyes creaked open just a little. Bakura touched him on the nose gently.

"Amane it's you!" Ryou cried.

Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's shoulders. Bakura flinched. It felt weird to have his host embracing him. Ryou began to sob.

"You're not really dead," he whispered.

Bakura wrapped his arms around his host and held him tight, slowly seducing him into manipulation. A few moments later, he laid Ryou down...unconscious.

"Heh, this isn't going to take long." Bakura smirked

_This isn't going to take long at all..._

TR: Well I hope this chapter wasn't confusing, and tell me if I used "smirk" too much...cause I think I overused it, hehe, well I hope you enjoy this, R&R


	3. All a Dream?

Reversed Parasite

Chapter 3: dreams down the drain

Authors note: hey everyone, back with a new chappie.

**Comments**:

Saffron-Starlight: Thanks very much for reading my fic (bows) lol! Thanks for all the facial expressions, I'm glad you like this story. Hope you enjoy the rest of it! suidcide?..I dunno yet (shrugs) still deciding Ryou's fate...

Maruken: Thanks very much, (bows) I will try an update as fast as I can, hope you enjoy the rest!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou woke up instantly when the sun's light flashed on his face. He looked up to see the front door open. He found that his leg was wrapped with bandages.

_ weird...?_

Ryou got off the couch and crept towards the open doorway. He shivered a little. It had gotten cold somehow. _The door must've been open all night_. Cautiously looking out, he saw the tall albino.

The "look-a-like" stranger was looking out from the balcony. The breeze rustled his hair a little. Not wanting to start trouble, Ryou stepped back into his apartment and closed the door. He sat on his couch to think a bit. Then he remembered. Last night, Amane was here.

Ryou leaped off the couch and started to search his small home. No one was in any of the bedrooms. He checked the bathroom, it empty too. His lips began to quiver, tears began to form in his chocolate brown eyes. He pulled at his hair and shook his head in frustration. Kneeling on the floor, he let the tears come out.

_'Why? Am I going insane? Why is this happening?' _He thought to himself, _'how stupid can I be? Believing Amane was still alive when I know so well she's gone!'_

He grabbed the edge of the sink counter and pulled himself up. Looking in the mirror and studied himself.

_'But who was that last night? _

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. Ryou hurried to answer it. Standing in the doorway was the boy who was out on the balcony. He was looking down at him with disgust, but it quickly turned into a smirk.

"I live here too you know," he said as he pushed his way past Ryou.

Ryou turned around taken back by the person who had entered his home without his consent. The 'look-a-like' disappeared into the hallway leading to the bedrooms. Ryou tried to say something to him, but he was too choked up with shock to speak. He resigned by lying back down on the couch, but he didn't feel comfortable.

Walking down the hallway to his room, Ryou saw the door to a room he didn't use open. He slowly took a peek into the room to see the stranger lying on the floor, sleeping. The sun was shining through the window, blanketing the form.

For some reason, the stranger reminded him of his sister...wait...that must of been him! Ryou could feel himself blush embarrassed.

"Hey, if your going to say something then do so, if not then quit staring at me and go away."

Ryou snapped out of his thoughts, noticing that he had been lost in them. The other albino was looking up at him from his sleeping position. His eyes were filled with annoyance. Ryou shook his head sadly and left the room towards his own.

He sighed looking at his bed and then to the floor.

_Lying on the floor looks more comfortable._Ryou thought.

He lay down on the floor using his arms as support for his head. _'am I dreaming? This all seems strange'_His stomach grumbled. Ryou looked up at the clock in his room. It was 12: 00, but he didn't feel like eating...or in other words he wouldn't.

Ryou hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. And he was suppose to been in school, but he decided that he wouldn't go again today and he knew Yugi, Jou, and the others would come by and see him. There was this strange feeling in his chest that stopped him from eating anything. It felt like something eating at his very heart. Pulling it bit by bit apart.

Ryou's eyes began to flutter slowly. He grew tired. Well...he wasn't planning anything anyways except to lay around. He fell asleep. Or so he thought. Hours later, footsteps flew across the floors of the hall and stop in front of his sleeping form. A dark spirit sneered over him.

Bakura's P.o.V

"What are you going to do to cover yourself up," Malik asked, "he just now realized you're here."

"Don't worry," Bakura sneered, "I have everything under 'control.'

"What about his friends?"

"What friends? They don't trust him anymore," Bakura pointed out, "with all those attempts to steal something from them and not knowing about me, what friends are left?"

"Got rid of them that quickly, eh? I'm impressed!"

"Heh, it make matters very easy now,"

"Hmpf" Malik chuckled, "are we going to try again tonight?"

Bakura watched Ryou's body rose and descended as he breathed in and out slowly. The young boy was sleeping calmly.

"No," Bakura lowered his voice, "not yet, Im safe as long as he stays in his own little world."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TR: well that's end of chapter three, I hope it wasn't boring, (sweat drop) I hope you enjoys this as much as first two. R&R, cya...


	4. Friend or Foe?

Reversed Parasite 

**Chapter four:** _friend or foe? /_Shonen-ai/

**TR**: hello everyone, here comes number four! Thanks for all the reviews!

Before the fic, here are some comments,

**AnimeDarkside:** Welcome back! (hug) Thanks for reviewing my story...Um it's not really going to be Yaoi, Shonen-ai is just hugging and something else, I forgot, what else??? I dun know if that make sense, but nu, it's not going to be yaoi. Thanks again for the review!

**Saffron-Starlight: **sorry if it didn't makesince (sweatdrop) I hope it gets clear for you soon, thank you for your review though!

Italic words are thoughts

Now, Reversed Parasite continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a knock on the door.

Bakura propped his head to listen for another knock. A moment later it came. He peered out into the hallway and waited for Ryou's footsteps to race over to answer it.

Nothing happened. Not one heel or toe touched the ground, not a head poked itself out of his host room.

Bakura groaned. He got up and walked out of the room to open the front door. Standing in front of him was a certain tri colored haired boy. Yugi looked up at him with an expression of guilty concern.

"Ryou, are you ok?" He asked, "Everyone's worried about you."

Bakura almost choked when he heard this. And people being worried about his host?

_Peh! That's a laugh!_

He put on his best impression of ryou and replied.

"I'm okay," Bakura said in a soft voice, "I just don't feel well."

"Are you sure? Do you need any help?"

_oh Ra! You have to be kidding me, what will make this kid go away..._

Bakura thought for a split second and smiled to himself on the inside.

_Forgive me my host_

He slammed the door in Yugi's face and laughed.

..._NOT!_

Bakura went back to his room. On his way down the hall, he took a peek into Ryou's room. Ryou was sitting up...staring at something. Bakura was intrigued to go find out. He bent down so he was leveled with Ryou's head.

Ryou turned his head slowly to stare into Bakura's eyes. Bakura saw that his eye pupils were very small, almost invisible. His face had no emotion to it. Bakura chuckled lowly. Ryou embraced him.

"you're losing it slowly, aren't we?" Bakura whispered, stroking Ryou's hair as he mused to himself, "Your will. That's good that's very good, going towards my goal and you will obey me fully."

He snapped his fingers. Ryou blinked a couple times and his pupils dilated back to normal. Once he realized Bakura was there, Ryou backed himself quickly into a corner.

"W-who are you?!" Ryou asked nervously, "what d-do you want with me?"

Bakura smiled, but it wasn't a nice one. _This is going just as I planned._

"That is for you to decide," Bakura replied, "Am I friend or foe?"

Ryou sat there confused.

_Who is this guy? _

Bakura got up and left the room. When he was sure his 'double' had shut his door, Ryou made his way out of his home onto the balcony. He sat down against the wall and watched as the sun set behind domino's many buildings. Beside him, Amane was curled up with her arms around his middle, asleep. He looked down at her and smiled. At the instant, a surge of pain crawled across his chest.

Ryou gasped and grabbed his shirt where the pain was occurring. He looked back at where Amane was. No one was there. Ryou stared, wide-eyed, on the verge of tears.

_No...I'm not going to cry! I'm not losing my mind!_

He looked up and saw Bakura standing in the door, then look away. Bakura kneeled down in front of him and gently lifted Ryou's chin so that their eyes met.

"Are you okay?" he asked in soft tone.

Ryou cried out and grabbed the arm that Bakura was using to keep his head up. Bakura almost ripped his arm out his host's gripped, but decided it would blow his cover if he did.

"Am I going insane? Am I losing my mind? You saw what I was doing, tell me!"

Bakura stared down at the small albino. He looked so miserable. Bakura didn't say a thing. He just gathered the boy and hugged him. Bakura rubbed his back to calm him down and still not a word can out of his mind.

Ryou gasped as Bakura wrapped his arms around him and became uncomfortable. He looked up at Bakura. His eyes were closed and he kept rubbing his back. Ryou relaxed a bit and laid his head on Bakura's chest.

"Your name's Bakura, right?" Ryou asked moments later.

Bakura widened his eyes. Ryou knew he said the wrong thing when Bakura's body stiffened.

"I'm sorry never-"

"Yeah, that's my name."

Ryou looked up again. Bakura was facing away towards the sun. The suns' last rays were dancing across his face.

"And I'm your Yami." Bakura continued.

"Huh?"

Before Ryou got an answer, Bakura looked into his eyes and the millennium ring shined. Ryou head drooped and his body slouched. Bakura pick him up and took one last look at the setting sun as it turned into the full moon of the night.

He took Ryou to his room and sat him down. Ryou face was emotionless once again. He just stared out into space.

Bakura lay down next to him and studied him. His finger traced Ryou's face.

"I almost pity you, but somehow...not."

_...It seems much more than that..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TR: end chapter four. Hope its looking ok from here. sorry if it was weird.From here things are going start getting very twisted.how so? Read on! R&R...thank you everyone!


	5. Round and round

**Reversed Parasite**

**Chapter five:** round and round

**TR:** Hey there, back with numba five. Sorry about the long wait, but here it is.

**Comments: **

**AnimeDarkside: **Thanks for all the reviews so far, glad you like the story!

**Saffron-Starlight: **glad it's becoming clear to ya, thanks for the review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Hey wake up kid!"

Ryou woke up to find himself on the couch. Bakura was standing in front of him.

_Where'd Amane go?_

He shook his head and looked around. Bakura had put a plate of toast with butter on the table in front of him. (TR: only thing he knows how to use so far, lol)

"I'm going out, ok?"

Ryou just nodded. Bakura gave him a stern look and left. Ryou picked up the plate and dump the toast in trash. Food just wasn't very appetizing anymore. He returned to the living and plopped down on the couch. He stared at the ceiling only to find himself returning to his alternate world.

Flash back

_He was at the ocean. His mother and father were watching him and his sister, Amane. _

_Amane was chasing the waves and running back to the beach when the waves were racing back up the shoreline. _

_Ryou smiled. He was happy to see his family again. Amane ran up to him showing him a big seashell she found. She was smiling. _

_He looked down at her, but instead of seeing his sister, he saw scars lining up and down her face and body. Blood streamed down around her. He tightly closed his eyes and…_

Flash back ended

Ryou sat up so quick he collided with Bakura's forehead. Bakura scowled at him as he put his hand to his forehead. Ryou stared at him in horror while he caressed his head. Ryou got up and ran out of the apartment.

XXX

Bakura's P.o.V

_That was strange. Why did he run out? _

Bakura sat on the couch pondering this, but shrugged his shoulders and left to his room.

(Short point of view, eh? Lol)

Ryou's P.o.V

Ryou stopped running when he found that Bakura was not following. He walked slowly down the street. The sky's clouds were darkening and it began to rain lightly. It was very cool outside and he did not have a jacket on, but he wasn't going to go home just to get one. Bakura was there.

Life is so horrible. Why do I have to live through this? I-I wish I could just die. I've been having these blackouts lately, so they must mean that my death is coming closer.

Ryou laughed quietly, but painfully to himself. He passed the high school and traveled down into the busier streets until he came across the Game Kame shop. Where Yugi lived. Ryou climbed up the stairs to open the door, but something stopped him.

His head felt like it was spinning around. His legs were starting to shake and his stomach had a sharp pain spasm.

Ryou wrapped his arms around his stomach and cried out. His head began to feel like it was splitting in half. He collapsed on the steps and grasped his head. The pain in his stomach was becoming very severe.

Suddenly the door to the shop opened.

"Ryou!"

It was Yugi. He heard Yugi kneel down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yugi asked.

Ryou couldn't move. His head and stomach were searing with so much pain he couldn't speak. He felt a warm liquid rise up his throat. Ryou tried to keep it inside, but the liquid forced itself out of his mouth.

He looked at his hand and found there was blood dripping from his mouth. It had splattered all over the steps. Yugi shouted for someone to come out, but Ryou couldn't see who it was because everything started to swirl out of vision perspective. Yugi's worried face, the shop, and the stairs began to twist about, Ryou blacked out.

…

…

…

"Hey buddy, you ok?"

Ryou slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times. Jounochi was standing in front of him and Yugi was sitting next to him. He had a light blue blanket wrapped around him.

"Uh?" was all Ryou could say.

"You gave us quite a scare, but you seem to be alright," Jou continued, giving him a glass of water, "We had a doc come in to check up on ya. He said that you just have a fever and you have to rest and drink a lot of water because you're a little dehydrated."

"Are you feeling ok, Ryou?" Yugi asked, "you been out of school for a week."

Ryou just sat there for a moment choosing over his answer.

"I…I've just been a little stressed out lately."

"Well," Yugi, started, "whenever your ready to come back, come, ok?"

Ryou smiled weakly.

"Ok."

"OH! Before we forget, a friend of yours came by to bring you home," Jou exclaimed out of nowhere, "we just got you in and when the doc left he came to the door."

Ryou looked over at the kitchen table and sitting there was Bakura wearing his black trench coat. His hair was drenched in rainwater. His eyes showed no anger or relief, just emotionless. Bakura stood up and walked over to Ryou.

" Come on let's go," said Bakura.

Not wanting his friends to worry about him anymore, Ryou got up.

"Thank you, Yugi and Jounochi,"

"Not a problem," said Jou.

"Hope you feel better," Yugi replied half cheerful.

Ryou nodded and followed Bakura out the door. It was still raining. Bakura look down at the steps were the blood was still stained into it concrete. He took off his trench coat and draped it over Ryou.

As they walked, Bakura kept looking down at Ryou. Ryou didn't acknowledge this, just kept his head down.

This really annoyed Bakura.

He gently punched him in the arm. Ryou snapped his head and looked wide-eyed at him.

"Is your past really bothering you that much?" Bakura contradicted, "Is your sisters' death really the cause? If I were you, I would move on."

Ryou looked back down and clenched his teeth in anger, but didn't show it. Tears sprang from his eyes.

"Is it?" Bakura repeated.

"…shut up…"

"What?"

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!"

"Ryou!"

…

Someone was shaking his shoulders.

"Ryou!" it was Yugi.

"Man, he must be really out of it." Jounochi.

Everything came into view. Yugi had his hands on his shoulders and Jou was watching from behind. Ryou put a hand to his head and groan.

"Was this all a dream?" he muttered to himself.

"You fainted when we got done telling you about the doc," said Jounochi.

Ryou looked up at them franticly and then all around Yugi's house.

"y-you mean, he's not here?"

"Who?" asked yugi and Jounochi in sync.

"He looks just like me, is he here?"

Joey and Yugi muttered something to each other, but Ryou couldn't hear them.

"Maybe you should rest some more and drink some water, I don't mind if you stay over," said Yugi.

"Okay," Ryou took a big drink of water and looked out the window. Yugi and Jounochi had left him alone to rest. The rain had stopped but the sky was still dark. He put the glass of water on the table and curled up on the couch and fell asleep.

Bakura's P.o.V

Bakura was in his room, lying on the ground. Footsteps started coming towards his room. He turned his head towards the doorway and saw Merik. Bakura sat up and smirked.

"What?" He asked.

"Where's your host?" Merik asked.

"I don't, he ran off somewhere," Bakura replied as a matter of fact.

"What!?!"

Bakura lifted an eyebrow.

"What are you in a hurry for, I told you his will has to gone before we can successfully control him,"

Merik growled.

"I'm losing my patience with this, I'll control him myself," said Merik, "we're doing this tonight!"

Bakura narrowed his eye at Merik. Merik wouldn't have hurried this, so what was with him. Unless…

"It's you, how did you return?" Bakura contradicted.

Merik laughed lowly.

"Did you really think I would be gone forever?" Merik replied cruelly, "I want the god cards, and you, you want the millennium puzzle, am I wrong?"

Bakura looked at the ground. Yeah, he wanted the puzzle and the other items but he, Bakura knew that Merik's other personality would do anything to get what he wanted, even if it meant to do harm to someone…so would he.

Bakura stood up and looked Merik in the eye.

"Fine, let's do it, but tomorrow night!"

"Hehe, heed my warning, if it doesn't happen there will be serious consequences."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TR: end of chapter five, hope this was ok. oh and Happy Thanksgiving to everyone!


	6. Life for rent

**Reversed Parasite**

**Chapter six:** Life for rent

TR: Hello, hope you had a merry Christmas, and I whipped up a chapter six for ya! Lol!

**Comments:**

**Animedarkside:** thanks for the review!

**Saffron-Starlight: **gorilla pixies? I tried but I could see 'em. Thanks for the review!

**Maruken: **yes Marik is a bad boy! lol! You'll have to wait and see what happens.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bakura left the house early in the morning to go find Ryou. It was still dark out, but all he had to do was follow the points of the millennium ring. He traveled across town and pass the school and came to the front door of the Kame Game shop.

The door was locked. An evil smile ran across his face. This was no difficult matter; he was a thief, stealer of souls, after all. He grabbed the doorknob and it started to glow.

When the light faded and disappeared, Bakura turned it and the door opened. Inside the lights were off and no one was in site. He crept around until entered the living round.

Lying on the couch, Bakura found Ryou sleeping. He kneeled beside the couch and studied Ryou. Bakura stroked his face gently. A smile appeared on his hosts' mouth. Ryou lifted a hand and cupped it over Bakura's. His hand was cold.

Ryou's eyes slowly opened. When Bakura came into view, he quickly sat up and gasped loudly, but was silenced by Bakura's hand. He looked into the small boys chocolate eyes and saw both, surprise and fear. Bakura almost smiled at this but decided that he wouldn't.

Instead he carefully took Ryou into his arms without taking his hand off his mouth. The boy was trembling violently as Bakura lowered his head to his ear and cooed.

"Shh…I won't hurt you," he whispered, "when I take my hand away, don't you dare make a sound."

Ryou nodded. When his mouth was free, he turned his head around and looked up at Bakura.

"Who are you?" Ryou asked.

Bakura looked at him with a smirk and said.

"Have you figured it out?"

Ryou turned around and thought for a moment, remembering what Bakura had told him before. He looked into Bakura's eyes and searched.

_Friend or foe?_

Ryou slowly put his arms around Bakura's middle and laid his head on his chest. Bakura looked down at Ryou. His host had a distant look in his eyes. It was a sad site.

"I-I dunno, but you have been my only company since I moved to Domino, at home I mean, and well," Ryou paused blushing and tighten his hold on Bakura.

Bakura looked down. Ryou started to shake a little. His face was buried on his chest. Bakura reluctantly put his arms around Ryou and held him.

"-I felt so alone and abandoned, my family really never cared about me ever since Amane died. They thought it was my fault that she d-"

Ryou was cut off when Bakura lowered his head and kissed him on the cheek. He held him closer and ruffled through Ryou's hair gently.

"It is not your fault," he whispered.

Ryou eyes widened. He laid his forehead back on Bakura's chest and began to sob.

Bakura embraced him and rested his chin on Ryou's head. He looked around the room, which was dark still, but slowly the sun's rays came into the room.

In a few minutes, Ryou calmed down. He looked up at Bakura and then to the sun. They watched the sun come up. Suddenly, there was movement stirring upstairs. Bakura stood abruptly and walked out the door without looking back. Ryou stared at him for second and ran out, following him.

He looked around to see Bakura walking back to the apartment. He raced down the steps and grabbed Bakura from behind. Ryou rest his forehead on his back as Bakura looked over his shoulder.

Ryou looked up and searched into those eyes and hugged Bakura even more.

"Can I come home," he asked, "with you?"

Bakura smirked and chuckled lowly.

"Stupid. Of course you can…"

Ryou smiled and walked beside Bakura across the busy streets towards home.

"…Hikari."

"huh?"

"…nothing."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

TR: I'm really sorry about the long wait with this chapter, too many things going on at once. I really enjoyed writing it, I hope you enjoy reading it! R&R


	7. Exchanging Roles

Chapter Five: Exchanging Roles

**Chapter Five**: Exchanging Roles

**HC**: Long time no see…to whoever is still here. Hehe. Oh man, it's been almost four years since I last wrote for . But I been hit (more like beaten) by my muse and got inspired. I hope this turns out a good as the other chappies. I think I've rusted from the years, but let's give it a shot.

Before the fic continues, I want to thank the reviewers who read the last chapter…almost fours years ago. Thank you very much and whoever is still here, I hope this chapter is enjoyable.

_Italized _words are thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryou woke up first. He sat up and glanced around the room. He realized that he was in the last bedroom in his apartment.

The brown eyes then laid upon Bakura, who was still sound asleep. Ryou stared at the man's face for what seemed like a great while.

He slowly and cautiously reached for Bakura's hair, hesitating as he got closer each time. When the tips of his fingers finally reach some strands, Ryou swayed his hand side to side, moving the hair playfully, like a curious toddler petting a dog for the first time; enjoyment danced across his pale face. His fingers trailed down past his opposite's ear and across his cheek…

Suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist and Bakura eyes slowly peered up into Ryou's face.

Ryou held his breath, not breaking eye contact.

_He is real… _

The two look-a-likes faced each until a smile crept from corner to corner on Bakura's long face. A nervous one found itself on Ryou's.

Bakura pulled Ryou closer to himself until he could fit his mouth near the young boy's ear and whispered…

"Good morning…Hikari."

Ryou eyes widened at this and he sputtered out his reply.

"G-g-good mm-morning!"

Bakura laughed quietly to himself as he got up and left the room. Ryou looked around beside himself.

He wondered what day it was. He had lost track of how many days had passed since he last went to school or saw anyone outside of this apartment.

Yugi and the others have not stopped by once since he had not been at school. Were they not worried about him? Did they forget or was it…?

"_I'm sorry, Ryou, but we can't have you living with us anymore. We don't know how to live with you…we don't love…"_

Amane…

Ryou was snapped back to reality with the opening of a door. He felt a massive knot in his heart. Everything around him was darkening around him. This room was suffocating, but he couldn't move. A black haze drifted around him heavily.

No, this isn't what he wanted, Amane would be saddened by his behavior, but he couldn't make it go away. If Amane hadn't died, it would be much different than this. His family wouldn't have…

"_It's for the best, it will make your father and I and your life much easier, than living together…"_

Lies. They were lies. He knew real truth behind those words, but he didn't believe them. How can they be the truth when they come from your parents? They are just waiting until thing get better, and then they'll be a family again.

Ryou thoughts wandered onto Bakura. Bakura has been with him for a while now. He has not left this place. How long has it been?

Ryou ran from the bedroom to the living room where the front door was wide open.

Bakura was out on the balcony again watching the sunrise. His expression was solemn and his eyes gentler than they ever have been, but this disappeared when he spotted Ryou at the corner of his eye.

He held out his hand to Ryou, smirking.

Ryou look at his face for a moment before taking it.

_He's been with me. Always by my side. Bakura has not left yet…_

Bakura pulled him close in front of him and wrapped his arms around the small boy's shoulder. It wasn't like a comforting hold…more like a possessive grip.

Ryou realized this and darted away from him. Bakura quickly grabbed his arm.

"N-no, let go!" Ryou pleaded.

He wasn't really putting everything he had into getting away. Ryou was weak and had very little energy. He dropped to his knees, exhausted.

Bakure looked down at his other half. Ryou's head was bowed and his shoulders slumped.

_His so weak right now…his mind is syncing in and out, it's almost gone…_

He frowned and lifted the boy off the ground and laid him on the couch. Looking over him, Bakura's eyes traced everything: Ryou's brow, eyes, nose, and mouth.

There were faint lines forming across the pale face. Stress, worry, and fighting were the causes.

Ryou closed his eyes.

Bakura moved closer to inspect. He placed his lips on his host's forehead. Coldness was creeping in.

Panic quickly flew to Bakura's face, but he stifled it.

Quietly, he took Ryou into his arms with a comforter and sat on the couch with him on his lap. Bakura held him close.

"What is wrong?" He whispered.

Ryou didn't respond. He eyes were still closed shut and his head just rocked back and forth as Bakura began to shake him.

"Wake up, Damn it!"

Nothing.

Bakura threw the limp body to the floor. Ryou finally looked up. He turned his head toward Bakura and smiled weakly. His pupils were fully dilated. He muttered something, but the words didn't follow.

Bakura reached down took Ryou's hand in his and help him up to his feet. He brought Ryou back to the couch and laid down holding him close.

"What did you say?"

When an answer didn't come right away, Bakura looked down and watched Ryou's quiet, laborious breathing.

Bakura pulled him closer and buried his face into his hikair's hair. The other wrapped his arms around his counter-part and pushed his face against Bakura's chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours passed by and soon it was twelve o' clock.

Bakura opened his eyes. The reddish, brown pupils glanced down at Ryou, who was sleeping atop of him, to the sun out the window. It was at its highest point.

He looked around the living room. Both doors were locked.

Bakura felt Ryou coming around. He looked down at the lonely face. The Hikari's…his hikari's eyes were filled with confusion.

"You are…here?" Ryou croaked

Bakura cocked his head to the side, looking away. Ryou put his head down.

Was he here? Of course he was, but why was the really question. He was here to take what he wanted, no doubt, but those things that he wanted have no favour anymore, they were not appetizing anymore.

He held the small boy closer.

"I am here."

Ryou gazed up into Bakura's eyes. Carefully, he picked himself up and leaned in to kiss Bakura's forehead and lay back down.

"Please don't leave me alone…please…don't leave." Ryou voice was quiet. It wasn't a begging tone, it was a request. His soft eyes were closed.

Bakua looked away again, pushing Ryou off of him. He walked over to the window, pulling the blinds off and letting them fall to the ground with a crash. It made Ryou sit up with a jump. Startled, he looked up fearfully at the other.

Bakura walked back and forth very deep in thought. The sun's rays flicker beautifully on

his body as he did.

Bakura sighed.

He walked over and stood in front of Ryou. Ryou peered into the dark one's face, searching.

Bakura straddled Ryou's legs and the other held him tightly.

"I will stay with you for as long as you need me."

Tears welled up in Ryou eyes and fell to Bakura's shirt.

_You need me less than I need you anyways…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HC: I hope it is a good read :3 I hope this is longer than the other's…it looks like it.

R&R please, thank you!


End file.
